Orbis Terrarum: A Dark Kingdom Adventure
by akait39
Summary: The Silver Millennium is now a distant memory. With the rebirth of Queen Beryl, modern Earth is no longer safe. Luna, the only aware survivor, must awaken the Senshi to begin the new fight- but it won't be that easy. Some manage the transition from normal to royal while others struggle with the responsibility and that hardships that follow, especially fourteen-year-old Usagi.


Orbis Terrarum: A Dark Kingdom Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: This is the sequel to Oceanus Procellarum. Reading A Silver Millennium Adventure is not necessary to understand this, but it'd be helpful if you don't know Sailor Moon that well.

Being a '90s girl, I grew up with the anime then later discovered the manga, so you will see ideas from both forms emerge.

Summary: The Silver Millennium is now a distant memory, destroyed by the evil Queen Beryl but saved by the lovely Queen Selenity. With the rebirth of Queen Beryl, modern Earth is no longer safe. Luna, the only aware survivor, must awaken the Senshi to begin the new fight- but it won't be that easy. Some manage the transition from normal to royal while others struggle with the responsibility and the hardships that follow, especially fourteen-year-old Usagi.

The classic story retold with new twists, more detail, and connections with Oceanus Procellarum.

Chapter One: New Beginnings

It was Thursday morning, and the sun peeked its morning glow only hours ago. Usagi snuggled under her covers and rolled onto her back. She sighed as she stretched her legs to the end of the bed- her naked toes curling under the comforter. She extended her arms above her messy buns of hair when her rooster clock sounded. Her eyes shot open as she sat up and stared at the clock that read 7:27.

"Mom!" she screamed.

She rushed out of bed, tripping over her rabbit slippers. She sprung into her school uniform and headed for the bathroom. She banged on the locked door, yelling her brother's name, "Shingo!"

He didn't respond.

"Shingo!" she yelled as she pounded on the door with both fists.

After the eighth knock, he slowly opened the door and walked by, "Dummy…" he sighed and continued to his room.

Usagi flew down the stairs, wrapping her hair into a newly formed bun. She passed the dining room and noticed her mother. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" she hollered as she slipped on her black school shoes.

Ikuko was reading the newspaper, glancing at all the headlines 'Sailor V Stops Robbery'. She moved the newspapers aside and began looking at her collection of magazines. "I tried getting you up, but you fell back asleep, dear," she sighed.

Usagi bolted past the dining room again, yelling, "Gotta go! I'm already late!" She turned the front door knob but stopped, hearing her mom call out her name.

She returned and waited.

Ikuko held out her lunch, saying, "You forgot this."

Fifteen years passed since the rebirth and being a cat was finally becoming easier. Luna trotted down the sidewalk, her black tail swaying side to side. She took her usual route around the city, stopping at her base of operations-the arcade. She waited in the alleyway, watching the people pass by. She studied each stranger, wondering if today was the day.

Her mission to find the reincarnated princess was a harder task than imagined. Luna had journeyed throughout the city, unsure of what type of setting the Senshi would be placed in. One of her patrols took her to a local shrine. It was Luna's favorite spot- something about it seemed so familiar. The traditional garb reminded her of the golden age. One priestess stayed at the shrine full time. Luna was unable to discover her name, but she was hard to forget. For being such a young girl, the priestess possessed a maturity unlike the other students her age.

Luna's attention was stolen as a pack of middle-school boys approached her. The youngest boy leaned down, scratching her back, "Guys, look at this cat!" She purred-it was difficult not to.

They surrounded her, each taking a turn to pet, then an older boy busted through the group, bending down and tugged on her tail. She yelped and attempted to jump, but the boy grabbed her before they all ran off down the alleyway.

Usagi jogged down the sidewalk, unable to keep from yawning several times. Her gaze slightly brightened as she came up on a familiar street. Game Center Crown was her favorite arcade. She walked by the automatic doors, but they remained closed. Usagi rested her forehead against the cool glass, staring into the empty shop. She sighed, fogging up the door. Her fingers itched to play the new Sailor V game. She gently banged her head against the door, tortured by the realization that she wouldn't be able to until after school. She slid her hands down the glass, leaving smudges. She walked pass an alleyway when she stopped. Her ears perked when she heard some unsettling cries.

"What in the world…" she hurried towards the noises to find a group of boys huddled around something. "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled, startling the boys. They ran frantically in all directions, leaving what she quickly discovered was a cat. Her eyes watered at the thought of someone hurting an animal. She knelt down, placing a delicate hand upon it.

"Kitty, did they hurt you?" Usagi rubbed behind the cat's ears.

To Luna's surprise, she began to purr. Her fear immediately dissipated. Luna pushed into Usagi's hand and turned her head to look at the girl who rescued her. In that moment, the crescent moon rushed with heat, leaving Luna breathless.

Usagi examined Luna for injuries, stroking her thick, black fur, "Wow, kitty, that is one neat bald spot you got there."

As she placed a finger on the moon, Luna's mind flooded with images of the old Kingdom. Her knees wobbled as she fell onto her side. Usagi gasped, snatching her up into her arms. She cradled the black cat, rubbing its soft belly.

"I'll just take you with me. I can't just leave you here!" Usagi returned to the main street with Luna in her arms. She stopped in her tracks as she realized that Miss Haruna would not appreciate cats in her class. She imagined her teacher's reaction, scolding her in front of the entire class…

" _Usagi! Only someone as ridiculous as you would bring an animal into my classroom!"_

Usagi groaned at the thought of the humiliation. She let out a big sigh, bending down to one knee as an idea surfaced. Usagi quickly removed the books and lunch from her satchel, leaving lots of room. She placed the sleeping cat into the bag and gently closed the bag, leaving room for ventilation. She gently stood up, stabilizing the bag with one hand and holding her lunch and books with the other. She quickened her pace as she heard a bell in the distance.

The young woman strolled along the cement path, passing several different types of bushes and trees. She stopped to smell a rose bush. As she inhaled, an image flashed. She had been battling these day dreams for months. She brought a hand to her left temple, gently rubbing her two fingers clockwise against her head. She continued through the park, taking in the beauty of the new spring leaves. She adjusted the books cradled in her arm as they slowly slipped. She softly lowered the books onto a nearby bench.

She sat down, stacking the books on her lap. Her fingertip stroked the spine of each book- _Myths and Legends_ , _The Universe and Its Secrets_ , _Origins of Favorite Stories_. She opened the first and skimmed through the table of contents. Something about the ancient myths excited her. She fantasized about what it would be like to be amongst such fantastic creatures and all-powerful gods. She smiled to herself as she passed by the familiar topics- Mars, god of war; Jupiter, king of gods… Then she stopped, her heart beginning to race. The chapter entitled, Endymion: The Sheep Herder Turned King, was definitely of interest. She felt her cheeks warm, feeling as if she were reading about a past lover. She touched the back of her hand to a cheek, surprised by the heat. She chuckled as she continued to read.

A man with wavy hair approached her. "May I sit next to you?"

She looked up bringing a hand to shield the sun from her eyes. As the rays of the sun blinded her, the man appeared to be in uniform. She blinked and the uniform disappeared. She hesitated, unsure of what she just saw. She simply gestured beside her and the man smiled.

"Are you reading something funny?" He asked as he pointed to her book. He rested an arm behind her on the bench. He crossed his legs, quickly making himself comfortable.

She stuttered, unable to look at him. Frustration crept inside despite the man being polite. "No, I'm doing some research about common myths and stories…" she trailed off as the man motioned for the book.

He flipped through the pages, stopping to read a few sentences. She felt a sense of déjà vu but unable to pinpoint where she had seen this man before. "Do I know you…?"

He smiled and it was quite the smile. It was the type of smile where a person's entire face lights up. She realized how handsome he was. The sunlight bounced off his long hair, matching a shade between chestnut and ginger. She turned her gaze away, realizing she had been gawking.

"No, I don't think we've met in this life before," a soft chuckle burrowed in his throat almost resembling a growl, "But it was my pleasure sharing this bench with you," he stood up, handing her the book. He smoothed his jacket before grabbing her hand and putting it to her lips. "Maybe I'll see you around." A small peck graced her hand then he turned to exit the park.

She sat on the bench stunned by the last few minutes. She felt her hand tremble as she tried to steady it with her other. The man finally left her field of vision and she let out a great sigh. She looked around her, feeling as if the trees had eyes. No longer comfortable in the park, she glanced across the way and saw a quaint café. She gathered her books and headed to the restaurant.

She proceeded to seat herself, bypassing any interactions. She clumsily dropped the books on the table, attracting the attention of the other guests. She scooted herself into the booth and looked outside. The floor-to-ceiling window offered a beautiful view of the park. She was even able to see the bench where she just was, reminding her of the peculiar interaction with that man. She looked over her shoulder, paranoia overcoming her. These strange encounters were becoming more frequent.

A young waiter approached her but she ordered a hot tea before he could say anything; she even failed to make eye contact. He quickly returned with the tea-still hot enough that the steam rose to her face, moistening her cheeks. She slowly stirred her drink. It was garnished with a flower. She scooped it into her spoon, but it then levitated off the spoon. Her jaw dropped. She watched the flower float into the air. Her eyes darted around the room to see if anyone else was witnessing this.

She met eyes with a man seated four tables over to her right. He discreetly held his hand up as he manipulated the flower. The man had a sinister grin planted on his face. She turned back to watch the flower; it moved and whipped around in front of her. She looked back to find another man join him. His white hair first grabbed her attention. She observed the interaction between the two. The white haired man looked to be scolding the other, slapping his hand down and making gestures. The flower plopped into her tea, and she pushed the cup away from her, some of the tea spilling over the edge. When she looked back towards the men, they were gone.

She rushed out of the booth, abandoning her belongings: they no longer held importance. She looked both ways after exiting the restaurant to be startled by the two men. She fell backwards, landing on her backside. The white-haired man dropped to one knee, offering a hand to assist.

"We can help you," the soft breeze blew through his hair.

She looked at him then the man behind him. He was clutching his hair, looking as if he were pouting. She returned her gaze to the man before her.

"So you can explain my visions?"

He nodded, "That and much more," he gestured for her to take his hand.

She took a deep breath. She was more than ready to finally get some answers, but something in the pit of her stomach was telling her to not take this man's hand. She disregarded any feelings of doubt and clasped his hand as she rose to her feet.

The second man brought his hands together to make one clap. "Yes! It is time! Follow me," he brushed past the two of them and starting walking.

She looked to the white-haired man for approval. He nodded once more and held out his arm.

She took a step then stopped. "Before I go with you, tell me your names."

The white-haired man chuckled at her demand, forgetting that she was completely unaware. "Yes, I am Kunzite." He cleared his throat, signaling for the other man to stop.

The blonde man halted and turned around, "Of course, and I am Zoicite." He placed an arm across his chest and quickly bowed. "Now, it is time to go!" He said, irritated over the delay.

Kunzite took two giant strides to meet up with Zoicite and gripped his arm. She watched their interaction but was unable to hear any words exchanged between them. Zoicite quickly lowered his head as Kunzite whispered into his ear. He released his hold, causing Zoicite to immediately start rubbing where Kunzite's hand had been. After a few seconds, Zoicite turned to face her once more, "I apologize for my rudeness, please, follow me," he quickly bowed again then continued on his way.

Unsure of what she just witnessed, she hesitantly kept walking. She passed by Kunzite, his chiseled features remained statuesque, unfazed by the altercation.

The sun slowly made its way towards the horizon, only having moments before succumbing to the dark. They made the trek out of downtown to the warehouse district. The abandoned buildings and lots were no place for a woman with two strangers, but she wasn't scared. Fear was no longer an enemy. She was ready to embrace anything that was about to happen. They slowed down and entered warehouse thirteen.

Remnants of a young-thriving business remained. Shattered crates, rusted machinery, and broken glass were all that was left. They walked to the center of the room. Zoicite joined Kunzite's side then brought his hands together and intertwined his fingers. Kunzite elevated his hand above his head as he yelled out, "Jadeite…Nephrite!" The other two men approached from behind. They passed her to join their comrades.

She gasped, "You were my waiter! And you were that guy from the park!" She pointed then brought her hands to her mouth. "Are you going to kill me?" She immediately tried to find an exit.

With his hand still above his head, Kunzite mumbled a few words. Lightning struck between them and the woman. She shielded her eyes, taking several steps back. Now, the four men were in coordinating military uniforms. Stunned, she remained motionless. Kunzite clapped his hands together. A black, electric ball of energy erupted between his hands as he took a step toward her. Unable to move, she spoke, "You're definitely going to kill me…" She closed her eyes, ready to see her life flash before her eyes, but it didn't. Her recent visions occupied her thoughts. She trembled, not because of fear, but because she finally knew what was going to happen.

"I am going to revive you."

At that moment, another lightning bolt crashed, striking Kunzite. He opened his eyes, burning white with electricity. He grunted as he pushed the dark energy into the chest of the woman.

The blast ripped her human soul from her body as it dissipated into the wind. She erupted with a sound of pure agony and yet her lips twisted into a smirk. The black energy liquefied as it dripped down her body. It slid down her shoulders until it reached her fingers then poured between her breasts over her hips and legs then down to her feet. She was drenched in the darkness as she opened her eyes. Her once brown eyes darkened to black as the energy leaked into her sclera turning her entire eye black. The energy hardened creating a black shell. She screamed as the transformation was near its end. A final bolt struck the woman cracking open her cocoon. As the pieces scattered, her new form was revealed.

A black tiara sat upon her forehead, a turquoise jewel being the centerpiece. Waves of scarlet hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her backside. Her petite shoulders gained strength from bone spikes that pierced through her skin. A gown the shade of amethyst hugged her female curves as its train gathered around her feet.

A low growl resonated in the air. Her slim hands grazed over her virgin flesh. Hidden memories surfaced with each touch. Her red lips curved into a smile, exposing fangs. She slowly inhaled, her senses heightened after the transformation. She opened her eyes with new vision as the Dark Crystal's power coursed through her veins. Her red eyes peered at her Generals.

"Tell me," she approached slowly, the silk creating a train behind her, "do you always stand in the presence of your queen?" She hissed, channeling her new found energy towards the four men, forcing them to their knees. Each general took a moment to regain composure- Kunzite was the first to recover.

"Apologies, my Queen," he coughed, wiping away a streak of blood, "Let me make it up to you; I have a gift."

Out of the shadows emerged a black scepter fused with a crystal sphere. She growled with pleasure as she was reunited with her weapon of choice. She moaned as the ecstasy of her rebirth began to overwhelm her.

"I am happy that my queen is pleased," Kunzite bowed and stepped back to join the generals' line.

"My queen, I think it is time to take you to your temporary kingdom," Nephrite held out his hand as a black cloud slowly engulfed them.

He jogged in place as the pedestrian sign switched to 'Do Not Cross'. He stretched his neck, cracking a few bones while doing so. The sign changed, and he let out a sigh before starting his run again. His run started earlier than usual this morning due to the same dream. It continuously replayed in his mind.

 _Endymion…_ the voice echoed in his head.

 _A dark figure consumes the sky. It is a war zone- blood and dead soldiers covering the once lush gardens. Everyone in the dream keeps referring to Mamoru as Endymion. He looks down to find himself in armor with some sort of emblem on his chest. A sword in one hand and the other guarding the mysterious silver princess._

 _The dark figure speaks, "_ _You could be the King of Earth and the Moon, but you would waste that opportunity so you can be with this little girl…?"_

 _He looks behind him but is unable to fully visualize the princess he's protecting. He's blinded by a silver crystal hanging around her neck only seeing golden locks draped over her petite shoulders. Her face is a blur but he knows it to be beautiful._

 _He stays silent, angering the unknown figure. A black energy blast soars through the air. Mamoru turns to face his princess. He attempts to decipher her face once more but as the attack hits him, he wakes up._

 _If only I could see her face…_ he thought. He stopped at the next corner, taking deep breaths and wiping the sweat from his brow. He brought one leg behind him, stretching his quadriceps. He leaned against the advertisement next to the bus stop, waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

Usagi fumbled with her books, now that she had a cat in her bag. She focused on not dropping anything and especially not her lunch when she was startled by a man grabbing her by the shoulders from behind.

"Watch out!" he held onto her, bringing her in close as the car zipped past them- her lunch bag the only casualty. The sudden drop woke Luna up. She quickly escaped from the bag, jumping to a nearby ledge and watched the interaction.

"Oh no…" she whined, "Now I don't have a lunch…" But her thoughts quickly redirected to this gorgeous man that saved her. She gently pushed away from him, her hands wet from the sweat seeping through his shirt.

"Are you okay?" the stranger asked. He flicked his head to the side, moving his bangs away from his deep blue eyes.

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting with his, _Wow… he's beautiful,_ she blushed.

She turned her face away as she felt her cheeks become warm. Straightening her school uniform, she then bowed, "Thank you for saving me, Mr…"

"My name is Mamoru," he said quietly before getting distracted, "Do you always wear your hair like this?" He squeezed the puffs of hair on her head.

She batted his hand away, "Excuse me!"

"They look like buns," he said matter-of-fact.

Now she was beet red. She stuttered, "Um-I-You-" she huffed, turning her back to him and towards school. She mumbled under her breath… _What a jerk!… My hair looks good… What does he know!_

He stood there quietly, smiling to himself. He turned the corner, heading back to his apartment.

Luna watched the two part ways. She brought a paw to her chest as her heart raced. She felt the same rush with this man like she did with the girl. She decided it was more important to stay with the girl and continued to follow her.

Mamoru loosened his school tie, removing his kutsu and switched into his surippa. He walked into his living room, the orange sunlight shining through his apartment's window. As he sat down on the couch, he let out a great sigh, _What a day…_ His pre-medical books sat on the table before him. After completing his different assignments, he moved to his bedroom to change.

He felt more comfortable in this uniform- the black suit and white vest, the golden crystal hanging from his neck, the cape draped behind him. He reached for his hat hidden behind his regular clothing. He stood in front of the mirror, smoothing down the vest. He removed the mask from his jacket pocket, completing the look. He nodded to his reflection in approval before dashing out his bedroom window, cane in hand.

He stood on the roof of one of the many skyscrapers in Tokyo, letting his surroundings sink in. He listened to the noises of the city: cars braking, people chattering, birds chirping; then he heard it, "Help!"

His eyes darted to the northeast corner of the city. He rushed to the edge of the roof, thrusting himself off and landing on the adjacent building. He could now jump buildings without dirtying the tuxedo. Before the dust could settle, he was soaring towards the next building. It didn't take him long to reach the distress call. He hurdled off the rooftops, landing on a lamppost above the scene.

 _What the…_

A young couple hovered in mid-air as flowers surrounded their bodies. A small white mass slowly escaped their bodies and drifted to the hands of a man with snow-white hair. The second man with a blonde ponytail was controlling the flowers.

"Zoicite, keep draining them," Kunzite smirked, as he watched the energy collect between his hands.

"I am just about done with these two sacks of meat," Zoicite let out a grunt as a massive wave enveloped the couple's body. The screaming stopped but was followed by two thuds against the concrete. Zoicite chuckled, flipping his hair behind his shoulder. "I think Beryl will be happy to hear about this."

The two approached the drained bodies- the faces sunken in and skin mottled. Zoicite sighed with sadistic glee, pleased with his handiwork before letting out another laugh as he realized how easy it was to collect the energy from this helpless race that lay before him. This couple made their twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth victim of the night.

The satisfaction from the mission left Zoicite feeling intoxicated. He placed a hand on Kunzite's chest, pushing him a few steps back. He tossed his wavy bags away from his eyes before staring up into Kunzite's silver eyes with his dark green pools. He raised on his toes, whispering into Kunzite's right ear. Kunzite pushed Zoicite back as his cheeks heated.

Before Kunzite spoke, he caught the red rose that was aimed for his face. "I was wondering when you were going to do something," he crushed the soft petals, the natural red dye staining his white glove.

Mamoru, disappointed that he no longer had the upper hand, stalled, unsure of how to handle the present situation.

"Who are you?" he gripped his cane beneath his cape, preparing for an attack.

"I'm afraid that is none of your concern-"

Zoicite, embarrassed there was a bystander, regained composure by switching to offensive mode. He started with his traditional attack- the razor flower petals propelled at Mamoru then he immediately reached for his sword, unsheathing it.

Mamoru darted off the lamppost, landing twenty-feet away from the alien adversaries. Zoicite speedily approached him, Mamoru using his cane to counter his fast sweeps of steel. He jumped backwards onto his hands, kicking Zoicite in the chest, landing him at Kunzite's feet. Kunzite helped him to his feet then brushed Zoicite's ponytail off his shoulder.

"Let me have a try," his silken voice relaxed Zoicite's tension.

Kunzite released his laser sword and vanished, appearing directly behind Mamoru. The laser burned into Mamoru's side as he quickly evaded an additional attack. He gripped his side as fresh blood escaped from the wound.

"I think you are in way over your head, tuxedo man…" Kunzite lunged towards him, swiping at his upper body, cutting his shoulders and chest.

Mamoru gripped Kunzite's wrist, forcing his thumb down on the pressure point as much as he could; Kunzite's grasp minimally loosened. Mamoru used his other hand to punch into his ribs. After a loud crack, Kunzite lost his grip, the laser sword falling on the concrete. He used his cane to thrust into the already damaged right side, ripping through his uniform and exposing the flesh. He then braced himself before forcing his skull fast and hard into Kunzite's head before flipping backwards to gain higher ground.

A small stream of blood fell down Kunzite's enraged countenance. He frantically searched for his adversary to find him on a nearby fire escape running towards the roof. Zoicite assisted to his past trainer, perplexed that the human had caused Kunzite damage. He applied pressure onto the flowing wound on his side as Kunzite clutched his hand.

"You'll be seeing us again, tuxedo man," Kunzite pulled Zoicite in close as the white cloud of energy covered them.

Mamoru took quick looks behind his shoulder as he watched them disappear. As he reached the roof, he paused to tend to his wound. He sat against the brick wall, removing his hat and mask. He groaned and attempted to look at the damage to his side. Blood trickled down as he inspected the wound. The edges were reddened, inflamed from the burn. He rested his head against the wall, the sharp pain shooting through his side to his back. He inhaled, placing a hand over the wound, then exhaled, a soft, golden light leaking between his fingers. He controlled his breathing as the light slowly dimmed. He removed his sanguineous hand to find the wound markedly improved- only minor inflammation left around a tiny cut. He gulped as the sweat beaded on his forehead, the pain still present. He pushed himself off the cold ground, maintaining pressure on his side. He replaced his hat on top his head before placing the mask on the bridge of his nose. The crystal hanging around his neck illuminated- the pain diminished as it glowed. His stride gained stability as he approached the ledge then, without hesitation, he dove, bouncing off a tarp before landing in a crouch position.

Usagi rested her chin upon the backs of her hands as she gazed upon the brilliant night sky. She sighed as her mind raced with thoughts of another life. She imagined being a straight A student, her mother praising her for all the good work she's done, her father taking her shopping to buy a whole new wardrobe, and her little brother waiting on her hand and foot as she ate sweets and read comic books.

Her daydream was interrupted as she noticed a mysterious figure dart across the street. She tucked beneath the windowsill, hoping not be spotted. Her eyes peeked over the edge as the figure was getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

 _What's a man in a tuxedo doing this late at night?_

Three nights passed, and there was no sign of the men from that attack. Mamoru decided that it was time to continue his other mission- the visions wouldn't let him ignore it any longer.

Mamoru watched the jewelry store owner lock the doors before entering his car and driving away. He scanned the area, noting any movement, before approaching the locked entrance. He sat on his haunches as he picked the lock. The door opened. Taking a couple looks over his shoulders, he then entered, opening the door just enough to fit his body through. He gently closed the door then recalled the security details he had hacked days ago. After disarming several anti-theft programs, he walked freely about the empty store.

He approached the different cases, his eyes searching for particular jewels. He hunched over, mentally checking off each one that didn't meet the criteria. He banged his fist against the glass, realizing he checked each case and didn't find one. He removed a piece of crumpled paper from his coat pocket, revealing all sorts of scribble and drawings. He quickly read through his disorganized notes before heading back to one of the displays- 'Rubies.'

He hastily shattered the glass with his cane before setting it aside as he glided his hands over each gem. The jewels were similar in shape and size, only a handful differing in aesthetic. He examined a necklace with a ruby as its center. He rubbed his thumb over the ruby, his heart rate increasing as his mind flashed to the woman in his dreams- this was it. He pocketed the jewelry before turning on his heel towards the exit.

He surveyed the exterior of the store, letting himself out when it was deemed safe. He crouched low to relock the door with his pick. Once he heard the final 'click', he darted into the shadows, stopping in a vacant alley way. He removed the necklace from his coat, examining it further. His mind flashed with visions of seven jewels. He clutched his head, the visions intensifying. The woman in white stood in the distance in his mind, her golden hair flowing in the sharp wind. She spoke, but it was unintelligible. She turned to face him, but before he could look upon her face, she withered away- her face blurry before dissolving into the wind. He gasped as the vision ended. Unsure of what to make of these visions, he felt like he was going into the right direction, and now wasn't the time to stop and question.

He ran to the nearby fire escape, pulling it down to raise himself up only to be startled by Zoicite. Losing his grip, he fell backwards, landing on his backside but vaulting himself to his feet.

"What do you want?" Mamoru held a bushel of roses behind his back as Zoicite leapt down from the fire escape.

"So good to see you again, tuxedo m-"

"Tuxedo Mask!" he corrected, throwing the roses.

Kunzite materialized in front of the attack, scorching the roses to ash with a laser field. Zoicite blushed, bringing a hand to his face to hide the pigment.

"We do not care what you call yourself… we care about the jewel," Kunzite approached towards him.

"Yes, Tuxedo Mask, is that a necklace in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Zoicite chuckled and gestured to Tuxedo Mask's right pocket, taking a few steps towards him. "Let us have it," he commanded, holding out his hand.

Tuxedo Mask shifted his body into an offensive position then became still. He was paralyzed. Zoicite cackled as he watched Tuxedo Mask's eyes dart all around. He approached the idle man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "My handsome friend," Zoicite leaned in close, "you're stuck," he sneered as he slipped the necklace out of his pocket, "Thanks," he pecked him on the cheek as he returned to Kunzite's side. He mockingly waved at the distraught Tuxedo Mask before the two generals evaporated into darkness.

Time stood still as the teleportation to the Dark Kingdom was complete. Zoicite giggled to himself, ecstatic that they were able to retrieve the jewel. He placed the jewel in his pant pocket as he and Kunzite walked towards the throne room.

"What was that about back there?" Kunzite questioned, his commanding voice softened.

Zoicite looked up at him, "What are you talking about?" truly unaware of what he was referencing to.

Like a spasm, Kunzite involuntarily pinned Zoicite to the nearby wall, lifting him up to his eye level. "You kissed that human… that's what I'm talking about," as he choked his colleague, he took his other hand, inserting it into Zoicite's pocket. As he teased, the necklace was no longer the only hard object in the pocket. Kunzite smirked, pleased with the response, removing his hand and the necklace. He let Zoicite fall to the ground, taking a few strides towards the throne room without him.

"Due to your flirtation, I will be introducing the jewel to Queen Beryl instead of you," he tossed the necklace in the air, catching it easily.

Zoicite huffed, his neck sore from his grip, his backside tender from the jostle, and his member throbbing from the disport.

Kunzite stood at the entrance, waiting for Zoicite to regain composure. He pushed the black double doors, opening to a giant room. The floor was a sea of black stone, uneven with body parts protruding from beneath-the victims of Beryl's short temper. Pillars of like material stood erect throughout the gallery, infinitely reaching towards the unseeable ceiling, only a dark abyss visible above. The posts giving light held upright by lowly subjects- their body thin from malnourishment, hands calloused from holding the post, random burns from the fire falling on top of them, naked for humiliation. The mass of followers grew with each day. It wasn't difficult to persuade humans to give up their life light in order to receive what many most desire- immortality.

Marble steps led up to the black crystal throne; the train of her purple gown flowed down them. Up these steps, there she was, seated erect and statuesque. She crossed a leg over her thigh, making new ripples in the fabric. The slit, cut well above her knee, exposed her alabaster skin. The length of her fiery hair collected behind her. Her pointed red nails clicked on the armrest, as she waited for her two generals to approach.

Kunzite lowered to one knee, Zoicite following suit, "My queen, we have acquired it." As he rose to his feet, the crowds of slaves cheered for the success.

Queen Beryl's hand shot up, silencing the room. She manipulated the gem out of Kunzite's pocket, levitating it to her palm. She shattered the other jewels, singling out the ruby. She tightened her grip then waved her other hand. A crystal ball manifested before her. She stared within it, observing how her generals came into possession of the jewel. She watched as a flicker of a memory shot through her mind when she saw Tuxedo Mask. Her mind raced through the memory, trying to remember any knowledge of this mysterious man, but as fast as the memory came, it was lost.

"Kunzite," she called out, "What do we know of this caped man?" She felt a warm sensation rush over her body as she pictured him.

"I do apologize. This was our second confrontation with him, and we do not know much." He bowed his head, silver threads covering his face.

Beryl summoned the crystal ball to her hand as it melted into her palm then disappeared. She stood up, her tresses of hair falling to her knees. She walked down the steps, gathering her skirt in one hand. Her heels resounded off the marble forming one sound then forming another as it hit the stone floor. She dropped her skirt, letting it flow behind her. The shadow slaves fell to the ground, bowing low for their queen as she glided past her two generals and towards the tall double doors. They knowingly followed, only needing to make that mistake once.

"Zoicite, I am leaving it to you to discover this man's identity and what he wants with these crystals," she held the ruby up, gesturing to it. "Kunzite, I want you, Nephrite and Jadeite to continue collecting energy. If I am to devour this Earth, I will need to energy to do so." She signaled their dismissal as she followed the corridors to another room.

She opened the hidden door, walking into blackness before blowing fire onto a torch fastened to the wall. She licked her lips, soothing the char. She continued towards the distant light. As the light shone brighter, she placed the torch back on the wall. She removed her heels before stepping through the threshold. The dark hallway was now an endless forest. She walked across the grass, making her way towards the waterfall at the center. She stopped, reaching the twenty foot waterfall pouring into the lagoon. She removed the black crystal brooch from her chest. She controlled the stone into the break of the waterfall. The crystal traveled against the current until it reached its destination. The waters ran black until an outline of a face appeared, the crystal on its forehead.

"Queen Metalia…" Beryl bowed her head.

Queen Metalia could no longer bear a corporeal form. She could take many shapes but never like that of a human. Well before the Silver Millennium was the last time flesh covered her body.

The waters fell over the side, along the face, and into the rocks below. The face spoke, its voice deep and soaking with dread. "Queen Beryl, have you remembered your old ways?"

"Yes, thank you for removing me from my slumber," she crossed an arm over her chest, bowing once more. "I have something that you may enjoy," she opened her hand, revealing the crystal. "It is one of the Nijinzuishou."

"Excellent! It is once we find all seven that the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou will manifest. Then we can obliterate this Earth and return to the time our Kingdom ruled all!"

"…Oceanus was alone. He had created the heavens along with the netherworld and had no one to share it with. Depressed, his tear formed Eurynome and their love bore nine children- one of them being your father…" she slithered up the man's body, her hand tracing his legs, squeezing his inner thigh, then brushing over his member.

He slurped his glass of wine, it overflowing on the sides and down his chin. He moaned as she tightened her grasp. He threw his finished glass across the room, shattering it to pieces. Her hands traveled up his arms as she massaged his toned biceps.

"Father would be so pleased to see me with his-," she covered his mouth, waving her finger back and forth.

"I shall not tell if you do not tell," she took his hand in hers, isolating a finger and sucking on it suggestively.

He tittered, "No wonder Father favors you above the others," he leaned back on the chaise as he lifted her hips onto his pelvis.

Her silken curls fell over her bosom as she tilted her hips ever so slightly, allowing full entry. She moaned, the fullness pleasing her. Kerberos squeezed her ample bum, controlling the speed of her movements. She gathered her black locks in her hands on top her head, arching her back and revealing her bare breasts bouncing in rhythm with the thrusts. His nails dug into her as his body tensed before releasing his seed. He yelled out, smacking her behind as he finished. She joined in the ecstasy of the moment, playing up her pleasure sounds. After a long exhale, he licked his lips, nodding to himself in approval of the lovemaking.

She removed herself, walking to the nearby spa sunken into the floor- the steam still rising from the heat of the water. She motioned for him to join her. She lowered onto a seat. She looked up, the skylight revealing the dark sky of the night. She turned her attention back to him as he entered the hot waters. She moved to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Her black tresses floated on top the water, concealing her naked form. She fingered the tiny hairs on his chest then placed a small kiss on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, thumbing her shoulder.

"Can we now discuss my side of the proposition?" She lifted her head off his shoulder, turning towards him.

"My seductress, must we now? I told you I would follow through," he closed his eyes, lowering his shoulders beneath the water.

"The moon has been full twice in the time that I've starting lying with you." her tone slipping into agitation.

"Yes, I have enjoyed fucking you," he stood up and stepped out, the water dripping off him. He left footprints on the stone ground before slipping into his sandals. The towel wrapped around his chiseled form, trying it around his waist. He slicked his hair back as it fell to his jaw line. He walked back to the chaise where they previously had their affair, rummaging through the bowl next to it with Plutonian fruit. He grabbed the red fruit, peeling the rough skin.

She exited the hot waters, her wet hair clinging to her body. She toweled dried her hair before wrapping the towel around her waist, her hair continuing to cover her chest. She approached the Prince of Pluto, losing patience with each step.

He offered a piece of fruit to her, lightly touching it to her lips. She gently pushed it towards him, shaking her head in refusal. Without hesitation, he slapped her, the force resulting with wet strands of hair across her face. She didn't wince as she was familiar with this pain. She fixed her hair, saying nothing. He brought the fruit to her lips again as he waited. She took a bite, the juices dripping down her chin. He watched her chew then swallow. He placed the remaining piece onto his tongue before taking a hand behind her head and pushing her into a kiss. Their tongues intertwined as the fruit traveled between mouths. The fruit slowly lost its juice as he swallowed the remainder. She wiped her chin, his hands traveling down her face then her shoulders.

He grinned. She smiled in response but her smile soon faded. The next moment she was bent over, her hands gripping the armrest of the chaise. He shucked the towel from her body then his, thrusting fast and hard. His hands explored along her backside, from her bottom to her hips, the small of her back, then up to her shoulders. He clutched her shoulders, adding leverage to each pump.

Another familiar act to her, she played into it, her moans heightening. This episode lasted much longer than the previous one, leaving Kerberos passed out on the chaise once he finished.

She gathered her robes, making herself somewhat presentable before returning to the harem, with feelings that surpassed fury and rage.

The dawn greeted her like an unwelcome visitor. She tied the garnet and black robe as she entered the bathing chambers. Several of the other concubines were already prepping for coronation. They immediately left the chamber, knowing this was a monumental day for her. She began her beauty regime, fixing her hair in the traditional Plutonian style. She gathered part of her hair into a bun that rested on top her head, the remainder of her locks free. She returned to her recently-constructed private quarters. The gown had been on display in her room for weeks, the tailors finishing the custom dress weeks before. She traced the garnet jewels lining the empire waist. She summoned her newly assigned servants to assist.

She stood in front of the mirror, appreciating the details of the dress. The neckline exposed her flawless décolletage. Her breasts hugged to form the slightest cleavage. The garnet jewels traced under her bust as layers of black chiffon cascaded down. The crimson underskirts fell to the floor, adding to the train. She held out her arms as the servants donned her with black silk gloves.

Another servant entered the room, holding a black box. She bent to one knee, holding it up to her.

"He said to wear whichever jewelry you wish."

She opened the box. She brought her hands to her dropped jaw, in awe of the glistening gems. She sorted through its entirety, choosing several rings, a necklace, and pair of earrings. She examined her completed look once more before she was escorted to the carriages.

The crowds assembled outside the temple, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new queen. She entered the temple with three slaves carrying the long train of fabric. The double doors opened to find prominent members of the government along with neighboring planets in attendance.

An array of emotion filled the room, some more visual than others. The noblemen gawked, remembering those nights when she was not the King's personal concubine. She passed the royals from Neptune, their mouths covered as they whispered gossip. She noticed Oceanus and Eurynome not present, embarrassed, knowing they were present for the previous marriage.

She reached the end of the aisle with King Pluto waiting with his firstborn Kerberos beside him. She couldn't help but compare the two. They were essentially the same man- same physique, hair, and even dark eyes, but Pluto had more compassion. Not every King would make their favored whore the new queen. Becoming his wife was the easy part. After many nights in the marriage bed, she finally persuaded him to allow her the title of 'Queen'.

He held out his hand, softly grasping her petite fingers and bringing them to his lips for a quick kiss. She smiled, batting her eyes and bowing.

Filled with much pomp and circumstance, the ceremony began.

Kerberos pouted, like a child whose toy was taken away. He attempted to steal her glance with his piecing eyes only to be ignored. He caught himself fantasizing, forcing him to redirect his thoughts before embarrassment ensued. She inwardly smirked, catching a blink of Kerberos's inner torment.

The ceremony reached completion. She was presented with the crown, encrusted with gems and jewels of every kind- the biggest being a red ruby at its center above the forehead. The top of the crown, golden with the Plutonian emblem standing erect. The clergyman placed it on top her head, stepping back in a low bow. She turned to face the crowd- King Pluto holding one hand and she holding the Garnet Orb staff in the other. Triumph overcame her body as this was one step closer. She quickly glanced at Kerberos then at King Pluto, pleased that she had power of the two most important men in Pluto. She quieted her thoughts to fully absorb her new title.

"Protected by Pluto, planet of Time. Guardian of the Revolution…" The crowd began to applaud.

"Queen Metalia!"


End file.
